seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Pranks
From the Publisher MyTona: Don't miss out on terribly tempting Halloween offers! On Halloween eve, gloomy stories come to life one by one, and unknown pranksters play their tricks—even after getting treats! What's New in Version 1.20.0: * Over 300 new quests await you * The terribly cheerful Scary Pranks event * New event location: Lair (available when the special event Scary Prank commences on October 6th) * New location: Grotto (available now to players level 120 and higher) * Don't miss your chance to meet the first desk guardian—Sally! The lovely guardian is already waiting for you in the Got Candy event! Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2017 Halloween Update Happy Halloween! Gremlins have overtaken the streets of Darkwood, help the citizens make Halloween cheerful again by sending the gremlins back from whence they came! Released on September 29, 2017 the Halloween update introduced the new Scary Pranks special event and added 2 new Hidden Object Locations to the game - Grotto and Lair. The Update also included over 300 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Similar to the previous Wonderpark Update, the start of the actual timed challenge was delayed, this time by six days as the game introduced the new Sally the Desk Guardian feature with the Got Candy? mini event challenge to fill the gap time during the delay period. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Scary Pranks Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 6th of October to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Scary Pranks special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 22nd Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Lair to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these bewitching new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Fire Sphere at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Wheels of the Wind at stage 4, and Item-Hunting Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 special event quests to win the Gremlin Treasure Chest and Halloween Charm Casket. Once won, the Gremlin Treasure Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Halloween Charm Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Blessing of the Sun at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Biting Donuts at stage 3, Azure Turtle at stage 4, and Banishing Artifact at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Gremlin Rings by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Halloween's Favorite Talisman and Cheery Gang Picture. The Halloween's Favorite Talisman decreases energy consumption by 2 for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Cheery Gang Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Wise Owl at stage 1, Flying Time at stage 2, Misty Potions at stage 3, Thunder Amulet at stage 4, and Eye of Luck at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Scary Pranks event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Vanquisher of Fears Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. In keeping with the past 2 previous events, the Scary Pranks event also requires Players to complete an additional 6 quests before awarding the Gremlin Treasure chest and Halloween Charm casket. Known as 'Recipe Quests', these quests direct the Player to search the Lair to find ingredients for crafting the final banishment item at one of the Crafting Stations. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the Dark Sacrament chest from the Store. The chest costs 5 rubies and contains 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Scary Pranks special event. Event Creatures The Cheery Gang are the 3 new event creatures to banish. Master of Jokes.png|The Master of Jokes King of Horror Stories.png|The King of Horror Stories Lord of Illusions.png|The Lord of Illusions Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Gremlin Rings to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score on the Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Licorice Medicine are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Lair until you win some Licorice Medicine. You then use these Licorice Medicine to banish the new 'Master of Jokes' event creature, collecting the Enchanted Chalk and Raven Feather Fixers as you well as the Salty Jelly Candies needed to banish the next event creature 'King of Horror Stories'. Use the Salty Jelly Candies to banish the 'King of Horror Stories', collecting the Pumpkin Seeds Fixers and also the Bitter Lollipops needed to banish the 'Lord of Illusions' in order to get the Sorcerer's Amulet Fixers. Thus, as you play Lair in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Gremlin Rings needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Scary Pranks challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing the Dark Sacrament chest. The chest costs 5 rubies and contains 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Scary Pranks special event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the new Lair Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Gremlin Potion Access Passes! Got Candy? Challenge This update introduces the new Desk Guardians feature, similar to the Achievement Trophies. Sally is the first Desk Guardian, a reward earned by participating in the Got Candy? event. Players may upgrade Sally for better daily rewards. The Got Candy? special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from September 29, 2017 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Candy Pumpkins in order to upgrade their new Desk Guardian Sally. Candy Pumpkins are found by successfully playing any of the unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular locations award 1 to 3 Candy Pumpkins per win and Premium Locations (those which require an access pass) award 3 to 5 Candy Pumpkins per win. The following table shows the upgraded Sallies, the number of Candy Pumpkins needed for each stage upgrade, the reward given for completing each stage upgrade, and the daily rewards the upgraded Sally Desk Guardian offers. Trick or Treat? Challenge Oh no! Gremlins have stolen the candy corn meant for the Halloween celebration! Help find the stolen treats and save Halloween for the residents of Darkwood! The Trick or Treat? special mini-event challenge is available to players from game level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from October 6, 2017 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Candy Corn in order to win the special rewards. Candy Corn are found by successfully playing either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles, awarding anywhere from 3 to 5 Candy Corn per win. * Collect 25 Candy Corn to win 1 Jack's Cupcake - restores 60 energy * Collect 125 Candy Corn to win 1 Singing Concoction - restores 180 energy * Collect 250 Candy Corn to win 1 Carved Chest - chest of useful collection items * Collect 400 Candy Corn to win 1 Wizard's Treasure- chest of magical talismans * Collect 600 Candy Corn to win 1 Energy Surge - gives free energy for 1 hour, works immediately upon receiving Festive Fun Challenge The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again, available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from October 24, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Jack's Cupcakes - restores 60 energy * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Sorceress's Treasure - contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Energy Surge - gives free energy for 1 hour, starts working immediately '' * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Sorcerous Candies - ''a commemorative casket desktop decoration After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Gold Stars, winning 1 Energy Surge for every 200 collected afterwards. Changes in in Version 1.20.0 Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough